Bring Me to the Death
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Sejak Jungkook melihat pria bertopi hitam itu, hidupnya tak pernah sama lagi...


Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan ia bisa melihat pria bertopi hitam itu.

Seingatnya, pertama kali ia melihat pria itu, ketika kebakaran melanda rumahnya saat ia masih berumur 11 tahun. Kala itu, kakak-kakak Jungkook membawanya pergi nonton konser SNSD. Tahu-tahu, begitu pulang, 2 mobil damkar dan satu ambulans berada di depan rumahnya yang sudah menjadi abu.

"Eomma, Appa," Jungkook hanya bisa berkata lirih ketika melihat jasad orangtuanya yang sudah menjadi abu dibawa oleh petugas ambulans.

Ia ingin menangis. Namun, melihat orangtuanya berdiri di dekat sisa-sisa rumah mereka, Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya. Seorang pria bertopi hitam mendatangi mereka, lalu membawa kedua orangtua Jungkook pergi dari sana.

Yang Jungkook ingat, ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya, setelah itu gelap.

~Bring~

Jungkook beruntung ia memiliki 6 kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jimin. Mereka yang melindungi dan membela Junkook kala namja manis itu dibully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Seenggaknya itu beberapa tahun lalu. Sebelum kematian mulai memburu kakak-kakaknya.

~Me~

Yang pertama, Namjoon.

Namjoon meninggal ketika terjadi pengeboman di sebuah hotel di Busan ketika namja itu sedang karyawisata dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Di rumah sakit, ketika Junkook dan kakak-kakaknya sedang menunggu kepastian dari dokter, Jungkook melihat pria bertopi hitam menggandeng lengan Namjoon dan membawanya pergi.

~to~

3 bulan berikutnya, Jimin menyusul.

Jimin tewas akibat terjatuh dari wahana permainan ketika Jungkook dan kakak-kakaknya sedang rekreasi ke sana. Tepat ketika Jimin menyentuh tanah, pria bertopi hitam datang dan membawa Jimin pergi.

~the~

Seokjin dan Yoongi menyusul setahun kemudian.

2 namja itu meninggal ketika bis yang ditumpangi mereka berdua menabrak pembatas dan meledak di jurang. Lagi-lagi di rumah sakit--menunggu kepastian dari tim forenstik--, Jeon Jungkook melihat pria bertopi hitam itu membawa kedua kakaknya.

~Death~

"Hei, hei, kalian tau namja kelas 2-A itu gak?"

"Namja disana banyak."

"Itu, loh, yang katanya suka bawa sial itu."

"Oh, maksudmu Jeon Jungkook?"

"That it!"

"Nah, emangnya kenapa?"

"Dia itu selalu bilang ada pria bertopi hitam tiap kali ada yang mati."

"Jadi ngeliat dewa kematian gitu?"

"Mhm. Nah, katanya, kalo dekat-dekat sama dia, nanti katanya ikut mati, lho."

"Ah, masa?"

"Masa aku bercanda, sih?!"

"Kalian anak kelas 2-C, kan?"

"Iya- eh, Kak Taehyung."

"Kalian mau digantung di tiang bendera atau dihajar Hoseok?"

"Ampun, Kak!"

Jungkook beruntung. Ketika murid-murid lain membicarakannya, Taehyung dan Hoseok siap untuk membalas mereka.

Taehyung dan Hoseok memang setahun lebih tua dari Junkook. Itu menjadi ketakutan tersendiri bagi para orang (baca: siswa kelas 1-2) untuk membicarakan Junkook. Serius, telinga 2 namja itu lebih tajam daripada serigala.

Namun hal itu juga tidak berlangsung lama.

Taehyung dan Hoseok tewas terbunuh 2 bulan kemudian. Jungkook kembali melihat pria bertopi hitam itu, namun tidak tahu harus melaporkannya pada siapa.

~BMttD~

Pem-bully-an makin sering terjadi. Gosip-gosip dan rumor buruk mengenai Jungkook sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Jungkook depresi. Jungkook lelah. Ingin rasanya ia menyusul keluarganya.

Namja manis itu tersadar. Menyusul keluarganya? Kenapa enggak?

~B.M.t.t.D~

Maka disinilah Jungkook sekarang. Rooftop sekolahnya menjadi tempat Jungkook berpijak sekarang. Tangan direntangkan, Jungkook mengambil napas sebentar, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi.

Bring me to death, pikirnya.

Jungkook menengok ke bawah. Pria bertopi hitam itu sudah menunggunya.

Namja itu kembali menghela napas, kemudian melangkah maju, membiarkan gravitasi menariknya ke tanah.

Pria bertopi hitam itu 'mengambil' Jungkook, menjemputnya dari kesengsaraan dunia.

 **~END~** **apaan nih?!** **gaje emang. wajar aja, aku baru di fandom sini. sebelumnya hanya berkelana di fandom sebelah, dan hanya jadi reader di Screenplays. akhirnya bisa nulis juga disini.** **tragedy nya kerasa, gak?**


End file.
